


Memories Trapped In Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Memories Trapped In Time

_Listen as the wind blows  
Across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time_

\------

 

She watched him from where she sat behind Daniel. She knew she shouldn't because it could never be between them. But she watched anyway.

The Tokr'a were here for a meeting. Anessa their representative. The Tokr'a woman's presence brought too many memories she'd fought to keep buried to the surface.

Memories of Martouf.

Memories of Jack.

Memories of words spoken that couldn't be fulfilled.

From where she sat, she saw Jack trying to tamp down the same thing she was. Memories of the declared feelings they kept hidden, even from one another, until impending death brought them to light.


End file.
